


Summon

by DaFishi



Series: Satan’s Love [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, FEEL THE R A I N B O W BITCH, Fluff, Future Marriage, M/M, Omega Alexander, Thomas is amused, alexander is very matter of fact, beacause they deserve the fluff, commiment, demon Thomas, thank you for listening to my TedTalk, that was my lonely bisexual ass making a statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander figures out what it means to be dating Satan.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Satan’s Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006692
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget how to tag

“I’m dating Satan,” Alexander states.

Thomas nods. “That is correct, yes.”

“So when people say I’m going to hell, I’m going to your house?”

“That seems factually proven.”

“And when I die, I’m just going to end up with you anyway.”

“Congratulations.”

“What if we break up?”

“That would be terribly awkward.”

“What if one of my friends dies of a heart attack after realizing I’m dating Satan?”

“That would be unfortunate.”

“Can we get married?”

“That seems very heavenly but we could do something of the sort if you want.”

“When I grow old and wrinkly, will you still look like this?”

“Yes.”

“When I die, will I still be old?”

“No, you have the choice to select the age you would like to live the rest of eternity for.”

Alexander looks at Thomas contemplatively. “I’m not sure I’m capable of being so close to someone.”

The alpha looks at him flatly. “You’re on my lap right now.”

“Very true,” the omega muses. “I love you.”

Thomas looks at Alexander slightly strangely but kisses the omega nonetheless.

“Why do you act weird when I say that?” Alexander questions.

“I don’t understand how you throw those words round so flimsily. For demons, you have to earn love,” Thomas says.

“You did. You earned my trust and love and constant lack of attention,” Alexander says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Thomas laughs. “In that case, I love you too.”

Alexander snorts. “You better. We’re stuck together for the rest of time.”

Thomas looks at the omega, warmth in his eyes.

Who knew their relationship would start off the fact that he was supposed to be chicken soup?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
